


Happy Birthday, Stiles!

by HalftimeFanboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalftimeFanboy/pseuds/HalftimeFanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' birthday, and his friends organized a surprise-party for him. Next morning, he wakes up next to Scott, and starts to remember what happened this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Stiles!

I woke up, but didn't want to open my eyes yet. So I drowsed a little longer.  
Suddenly I heard a male voice next to me saying: "Good morning, sweetheart!". It was Scott with his calm voice, gently touching my face.  
What? What happened last night? What the hell was going on here?  
"Don't you remember yesterday?", Scott asked. "To be honest, I..I got no clue..", I replied stuttering.  
"Doesn't surprise me, you were really drunk.", he said, with a big smile on his face. "But that's not bad, it was your birthday.", he added. "Yeah, right, it was.", I said, still confused.  
I slowly started to remember everything.  
It was friday afternoon.. Scott and I came home from lacrosse, and Scott said he wanted to hang out a bit. I opened the door, and heard a loud "Surprise!". They really organized a party for me.  
Everybody was there. Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Derek, Cora, and even Danny. Dad wasn't there. Working.  
I spent the next 10 minutes with being hugged from all sides. But it was great. Because the hugs were like I'd know those people for my whole life. Well, we were a little family already.  
After a while, Scott came in with a huge cake with 20 candles on it.  
I blew all the candles out, and wished, that Scott and I would...nevermind!  
So all of us ate the whole cake, and start playing these drinking games.  
That has to be the reason I was so drunk last night. Additionally, we played spin the bottle.  
That's where it all happened.  
First, it were harmless things. Things like "The one who gets pointed at has to growl as loud as he can.", and it hit Derek. He did a pretty good job. Well, he's a werewolf, so that wasn't a problem for him. The next thing was "The one who gets pointed at, has to kiss Isaac." It hit Cora. It was really amusing, because the two don't really like each other.  
And the last round was the..important one.  
"The one who gets pointed at has to kiss Stiles." This HAD to come this night, right?  
The bottle spun. And spun. And spun. And it stopped. I didn't want to look.  
It hit Scott. Why him? Why Scott of all people? Scott, the person I...nevermind.  
I just wanted to get through the kiss. So Scott came closer, and started to kiss me. It was the longest and most intensive kiss I ever experienced. And it was great.  
And it seemed to like it as well. When I realized that all the people were still around us, I blushed, and ran as fast as I could upstairs in my room. It simply was too much for me.  
As I calmed down, I wanted to go back in the living room. But then my door opened, and Scott came in.  
"Can we talk?", he asked. "I'm sorry that you feel bad because of the kiss. I-" "It's alright. That are the rules of the game..", I answered quicky. He seemed nervous. Really nervous.  
"Stiles? I-I have to tell you something..", he stuttered. And suddenly we both said " **I love you.** " nearly at the same time.  
Scott again came closer to kiss me, and we spent the rest of my birthday in my room.

**Well, sometimes wishes come true..you just have to believe.**

"Did you fall asleep again, sweetheart?", Scott asked.  
I mumbled: "What a crazy night.."  
"What was that?", Scott asked me confused.  
"Nothing.", I said, and gave him a Kiss on his lips.


End file.
